


Lost Hours

by fandramatics



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Don goes for a midnight snack and has a surprise.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lost Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Потерянное время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045670) by [Walter_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K)



> I'm happy to say this is my first work for this ship and this fandom and I hope to write more for them.

Don would never confess to anyone that the sight of her figure in the darkness had made him freeze in terror for a moment as he believed he was seeing a ghost. There were hissed curses after the scare. He was quiet enough for her not to turn to face him, yet from her place sitting at the window of the Jupiter, Judy spoke. “Stop being a baby and do whatever you came here to do.”

He shifted on his feet. “Are you a witch now? How did you know it was me?”

Robinson shot him a glance over her shoulder. “You do have a reflection, you know.”

A silent ‘Oh’ appeared on his lips. He made his way around, started searching the shelves and drawers. “So, why are you up this late?”

“Why are  _ you _ up this late?” She shot back.

“I’m hungry,” he said without facing her. “Your turn.”

Judy studied him, her silence made him face her.

“What?”

She tipped her head towards the window. “I heard this.”

He glanced past her and found water against the glass, he frowned. “Is that...?”

“Rain, yes.” She eyed the world outside. “I realized I hadn’t seen rain in a while.”

Don walked towards her, an ice cream cup and a spoon in his hands. “I don’t remember the last time I saw it either.” He sat beside her, popped the lid open, and had himself a good spoonful, then handed her the spoon.

Judy smiled and accepted his offer, taking the spoon. “I decided to enjoy it. Don’t know when I’ll see one again.”

“Mind if my ice cream and I watch it with you?” he tried. “I’d get Debbie, but she’s sleeping so…” he shrugged.

Robinson took a spoonful of the ice cream. “You’re welcome to watch it, yes.” She handed him the spoon back.

He beamed, nodded, then faced the window again.


End file.
